


TF2 OC Microfic

by AShinyTurquoise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: Kinda didn't want my first things here to be OC works as i have some TF2 AU's in a w.i.p state that's using canon characters but hey, I have a few OC snippets typed up so...may as well get them out of the way first.They were written as little writing exercises using prompts.  I decided to polish them up a bit more. Felt that since i'll be posting more with theese characters eventually i may as well dump them here and create one for each character that didnt already have one, Complete the set yanno?Figured i may as well post them as i have a few pieces that use theese OC's later down the line, If i ever get around to it.There is nine small microfics. One for each OC.





	TF2 OC Microfic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy i guess? 
> 
> They aren't the most descriptive of the characters, But at the same time i didnt want to spend more time describing the characters just so i could paint a pretty picture before prattling on for a teeny tiny bit 'bout some OC's i never expected to get attached to.
> 
> For all intents and purposes they are all Blu. For theese ficlets at least. 
> 
> I have a few snippets bouncing around in my head that are mixed team but theese arent.

-❇-✳-✴ Pyro: Jean✴-✳-❇-   
  


The Corridor had only one light source from one end, The other end? Quite the reverse, Jean was creeping along the corridor, Slowly but surely gradually steeping herself into the darkness, Her figure becoming all the more obscured as she went. A quiet, Restless night, May as well be moving, Staying cooped up in her room in unfamiliar territory breeding nothing but even more restlessness.   
  
Sleep being an elusive pipe dream, The woman, Still donning the fire retardant Blue suit lurks the corridor at night, Has become a recent sight if anybody was to lurk the base at night.   
  
Maybe in time she will find the will to rest but for now the territory is too unfamiliar, Keeping her on edge, Unable to rest.  


  
  
-❇-✳-✴ Sniper: Edmund✴-✳-❇-  
  


With a held breath Edmund waited patiently, Too patient perhaps, Was exerting this level of patience even necessary? He was still and eventually started into a coughing fit, His body fighting his unconscious decision on holding his breath like he was, He had been holding his breath? He hadn’t noticed, Then again it has become instinctual to hold his breath when patiently waiting whilst on edge. 

It's going to be okay he tells himself, Despite the absurdity of the situation everything should turn out just fine.  
  
With hope.  
  


-❇-✳-✴Engineer: Yvonne✴-✳-❇-   
  
  


Her long orange-blonde hair glints beautifully in the overhead lighting of the venue, Her forest green eyes welling with false tears.  
  
Now it was time to put on the waterworks, Get all emotional, As much as this was ‘just business’ it would be worth it in the end, Hopefully, Normally she'd think twice about this sort of behaviour, She has standards.  
  
In the process of wiping away the self induced tears smeared mascara lightly along her pale left cheek, She is annoyed, She is an engineer not a spy, This is not her forte but it is the best that could be done on such short notice.  


There will be plenty of time to complain later once any intel is gathered and the man is dead.

It’s not her forte, but it needs to be done.  
  
This isnt what she had in mind when she was approached about a 'short mission off base' but she will live.

  
-❇-✳-✴Scout: Vivian✴-✳-❇-  
  


The pastel purple spatula in hand contrasted nicely against her dark skin as she scooped batter out of the glass bowl and into a round cake pan, this wasn't how she originally intended to spend some of her free weekend hours but baking with Edmund wasn't too bad, He was a bit fussy and maybe a little strange at times, Who calls cupcakes 'patty cakes' anyway? Nonetheless it was nice to have a companion during baking sessions.   
  
When she was approached about the job she didnt think there'd be such a diverse crowd.   
  
She briefly wonders as she sticks the pan in the oven what her parents would think about her killing people for a living, the thought is quickly batted away as she decided as soon as the thought pops into existence that she'd rather not think about it.  
  


-❇-✳-✴Soldier: Charlie✴-✳-❇-   
  
  


Charlie personally thought if she was crossed paths with the Red Pyro again ever it'd be too soon. It's been years yet the mere sight of fire still makes her aged skin crawl.   
  
She thought she was over this, But alas, It would seem the mental scars were still prominent, They had just gone into hiding over the years.   
  
Nonetheless she is here now and must persevere, It'd be ridiculous to back out now just because of this.  
  
As cliche as she tells herself such a thing is she tells herself to just soldier on, Maybe it'll become more bearable in time.  
  
She finds herself briefly wondering about 'home' before realising that here for all intents ad purposes is now home, There is nobody to go back to any more after all.   
  


-❇-✳-✴Heavy: Solveig✴-✳-❇-   
  


The repetitive thunking and cracking and thudding of wood as she chops wood, While this is going on she thinks, In some bases not necessary but they were recently located to a smaller base for now that uses wood heating.   
  
The motions repetitive, Soothing, Reminds the burly woman of home. The flannel helping stave her tanned skin of the cold, For now, But she doesnt want to waste too much time, The cold will get to her eventually, And when it does there'll soon be a warm fire to rest by.  
  


-❇-✳-✴Medic: Cecil✴-✳-❇-   
  


Cecil wondered what he was doing with his life. Unlike the rest of theese people he wasnt a trained killer, Just your average doctor who out of perhaps a stroke of ill luck wound up with a patient that Mann Co was on the tail of, Making things difficult for, Alas he paid no mind to the strange circumstances of a dying man, Paid no heed to the alarm bells, And wound up being blackmailed into working for them.  
  
He continues to live, But at what cost?

-❇-✳-✴Demoman: Catalina✴-✳-❇-   
  


'Get a respectable job' Her parents used to always tell her, No matter what her parents used to say she wasnt interested in a stuffy office job stuck behind a desk, Nor in a stuffy classroom teaching. Both were honourable jobs but werent her cup of tea.  
  
She liked blowing stuff up, things that exploded, It was her thing, She loved it!  
  
She isnt sure how she wound up in Mercenary work by this point instead of normal demolitions work. 

It was pure chance and it led her here.  
  
"Well" She says to herself "I could of always wound up worse off" she says to herself over a cup of tea.  
  
Maybe she should be worried she thinks to herself, She never was squeamish but she feels this pointless little 'war' has further trivialised the mere concept of death and killing.  
  


-❇-✳-✴Spy: Sydney✴-✳-❇-   
  
  


Who is he even? Who was he before all of this? Before he started in this line of work? He isnt so sure any more. He has kept himself busy all theese years he hasnt had to give it a second thought. Here is a cover story and a target, A new identity, A new act.  
  
Now that he has an opportunity to 'be himself' he isnt sure how.  
  
He knows what he likes, He knows what he hates, Or at least...He_ thinks_ he does. But _who_ is he as a person really? It's been so long he has lost touch with himself, forgotten. He wonders just how bad a thing that really is, If there will ever 'be' a 'me' any more or if it'll still be one false identity after another after another.  
  
Now that he has time to dwell on it, He wonders if the thought should make him feel sick to his stomach, Yet, He feels nothing but strangely empty, Hollow.


End file.
